


Constellations

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Miles has a crush on Peter, its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: “Wow you’re a lot cuter than my universes Peter“.-Basically Miles has it bad for Peter Parker.No, not the one who’s like 40 years old
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter Parker
Kudos: 39





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they’d be cute
> 
> Also I’m not sure of canon ages, but I believe Miles is 14, and MCU Peter is 17, so for fanfic sakes, let’s just have Miles be 15, and a Peter be 16. Yeah, okay good

“Wow you’re a lot cuter than my universes Peter”.

The words slip out of Miles’s mouth before he can stop them and Peter whips his head around to give Miles one of the most alarmed faces he’s ever seen. 

They have a silent stare off for a moment, and then Peter’s face practically bursts into flames with way he turns red. 

Both of them turn away at the exact same time Tony Stark walks in and sits at the head of the table their at. He plunks down a suitcase and smoothly removes his sunglasses with the ease of someone whose done it a thousand times. 

“Okay, so.... you’re from another dimension, that right?”.

The question is aimed obviously at Miles, and he tears his eyes from the ground to nod in the billionaires direction. 

Peter, still red as a tomato, but somewhat hiding it by burying his face into his phone, says “Mr. Strange can help with this right?”.

Tony hums, pulling out his phone. “I’d say he’s more into time related shenanigans. Wibbly-wobbly stuff yknow?”.

Both teens give him a blank look and he mutters something about ‘kids these days’ and dials a number in. 

Miles has recovered enough from his slip up earlier to attempt to look at Peter again, and he can’t help but forgive his past self for slipping up because wow, Peter is pretty. And Miles knows that most guys probably wouldn’t like being called that, but he’d bet Peter wouldn’t even mind, because it’s absolutely true. 

He’s got a soft jaw and these really light brown hazel eyes that are so bright, it makes Miles wish he had his sketchbook with him. And his hair looks so fluffy and soft, he just can’t help but wonder what it actually feels like. And he’s got the cutest spattering of freckles across his face that Miles could connect to constellations if he had the time. and his hands are kinda long and awkward like the rest of him but Miles bets they’re perfect for holding. Would it be weird to ask to hold his hand? Knowing his own luck he’d probably electrocute him on accident. He realizes he’s staring when part of Tony’s conversation breaks his disgustingly lovesick train of thought.

“You can’t stop by till tomorrow? Don’t you have like, all the time in the world?”.

With both of the bits super-hearing they can each hear the long winded response from the Dr, and Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah, okay, I got it”. He turns back to Miles. “Well I can’t get any help for this for about a week. Unless you’ve got any other ideas?”.

Miles grins sheepishly. “I don’t suppose you have any particle collider lying around?”.


End file.
